


Nic takiego

by Etincelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Community: Mirriel, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Czaszka, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa, Humor, Prompt Fic, Sherlock musi zająć się dzieckiem, Sherlock niania, Sherlock wariuje, a Johna i Mary prawie nie ma, bo po co, boże narodzenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: John i Mary wyjeżdżają na mocno spóźniony miesiąc miodowy i zostawiają dziecko pod opieką Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Sherlock nie odnajduje się w roli niani, z czego wynika sporo nieporozumień. Ostatecznie dziecko znika i zostaje wplątane w sprawę morderstwa, którym zajmuje się Sherlock. Do tego wszystkiego wtrąca się pani Hudson, co przynosi więcej szkody niż pożytku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany w ramach GWF na Mirriel jako prezent dla Irchonii.  
> Beta: SzmaragDrac

__

_– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!_

_– Daj spokój, John, nic się nie stało._

_– Przestań! Jezu, Sherlock, chodzi o moje dziecko!_

_– Nie dramatyzuj._

_– …_

_– A właściwie to skąd wiesz?_

_– Skąd? Skąd?! Od niej! Coś ty narobił?!_

_– Och. Cóż. Właściwie to… nic takiego._

*** 

W mieszkaniu przy Baker Street rozbrzmiewały dźwięki „Poranka” Griega. Sherlock skrzywił się mimowolnie. _Jeżeli chcesz znienawidzić lubiany dotąd utwór, kup nocnik wygrywający go za każdym razem, gdy tylko ktoś z niego skorzysta_ , pomyślał z irytacją. I jeszcze żeby to było w wersji mp3 albo chociaż jakiejś polifonii, ale nie… Już nawet Nokia 3310 odznaczała się przy tym głębią i bogactwem dźwięków. 

– Siusiu – oznajmił z dumą nieco piskliwy głosik, którego właścicielka poufale poklepała Sherlocka po udzie. 

– Doprawdy? – mruknął mężczyzna, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad laptopa. – No co ty nie powiesz. 

– I kaka. Siejij zjobiła. 

Sherlock westchnął ciężko, kiedy dziewczynka zaczęła pakować mu się na kolana. _Dlaczego ona w ogóle mówi, skoro nie potrafi? Jest w tym tak samo skuteczna jak Lestrade w prowadzeniu śledztwa._ Z cierpiętniczą miną zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła dwunasta, co oznaczało, że musi się męczyć z Sheryl jeszcze przez sześć godzin. Trzysta sześćdziesiąt minut. Dwadzieścia jeden tysięcy sześćset sekund. Sekundy miały to do siebie, że najszybciej mijały, jednak było ich najwięcej. Godziny z kolei… Sherlock potrząsnął głową. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_ _Może jeszcze sobie zrobię kalendarz do skreślania dni?_

– Zejdź, ubierz się, umyj się, pobaw się – oznajmił w końcu, wracając do sprawdzania poczty. – Którego z słów nie zrozumiałaś? – dodał, gdy Sheryl pociągnęła go za rękaw. 

– Jajki. Siejij ce się bawić. 

– Więc się baw. Sama. _Ja_ nie jestem lalką. 

Dziewczynka wygięła usta w podkówkę. Sherlock automatycznie sięgnął po pudełko plastrów nikotynowych i przykleił trzy na przedramieniu. _To dziecko Johna, nie możesz oddać jej do sierocińca. To dziecko Mary, nie możesz spuścić jej w koszyku w dół Tamizy_ , powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę w rytm coraz głośniejszego płaczu Sheryl. _To dziecko Johna…_

– I za chwilę je zaknebluję, jeśli się nie zamknie – dokończył warknięciem, wtykając stopery do uszu, kiedy dziewczynka osiągnęła C trzykreślne. 

_O, tak dobrze_ , skonstatował Sherlock z zadowoleniem, przyglądając się rozdartej Sheryl. Zyskiwała na wyłączeniu fonii, podobnie zresztą jak większość znanych mu ludzi. John i Mary zaliczali się do wyjątków, ale w końcu to oni wymusili na nim rolę niańki, przez co chwilowo nie wzbudzali cieplejszych uczuć. _Miesiąc miodowy! Tyle czasu po ślubie! –_ zżymał się w myślach na głupi pomysł przyjaciół. Wyjechać, kiedy w Londynie tyle się działo. Oddać to dobrowolnie w zamian za siedzenie na plaży. Takie… marnotrawstwo. Jednak głupotę mógłby im wybaczyć. Ostatecznie nie było to nic nowego, ludzie cały czas robili głupie rzeczy, które Sherlock musiał znosić i – chcąc, nie chcąc – wybaczać. To, czego nie mógł im darować… Cóż, _to_ siedziało właśnie zaryczane na podłodze i czepiało się jego spodni. Sherlock przewrócił oczami i powstrzymał się przed odruchowym wierzgnięciem. Musiał im oddać małą w nienaruszonym stanie, a obawiał się, że w pojmowaniu Johna i Mary siniaki z tym kolidowały. 

_Dlaczego ona tak cię drażni?_ – usłyszał w głowie głos Watsona. _To nie jej wina, że nie nazwaliśmy jej tak, jak chciałeś! A imię i tak zostało nadane na twoją cześć!_

– Zamknij się, John – mruknął Sherlock nieuważnie, uciskając ręką skronie. – To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. 

_Naprawdę?_ – głos nie poddawał się. _A może czujesz się odsunięty na boczny tor? Przecież wiesz, że…_

Sherlock wyciągnął zatyczki z uszu i cisnął je w kąt ze złością, co okazało się błędem, jako że Sheryl nie skończyła jeszcze wątpliwej jakości recitalu. Pomogło to jednak w zakończeniu irytującej rozmowy. Wśród wycia małej nie był w stanie usłyszeć własnych myśli, co – pierwszy raz w życiu – w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało. 

– Jaaajkę! Siejij ce jaaajkę! 

Sherlock obdarzył dziecko nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Czy on, do cholery, wyglądał na właściciela sklepu z zabawkami? Wiedział jednak, że dopóki nie da czegoś temu małemu potworowi, nie będzie mógł w spokoju pracować. Oczywiście nie żeby miał zbyt wiele okazji, póki opiekował się małą, ale no… Mimo wszystko. Nie powinien wychodzić z wprawy. 

– Masz – powiedział w końcu, podając Sheryl czaszkę. – To jest… 

– Jajka. Saja. 

– Sama jesteś Sarah – prychnął mężczyzna. - To jest… 

– Jajka Saja! Jajka Saja! Saja! Saja!!! 

Sherlock machnął ręką i wycofał się na fotel. Kiedy dziewczynka osiągała _te_ rejestry, nie należało jej drażnić. Nie dane jednak mu było pogrążyć się w pracy. Kiedy tylko Sheryl zajęła się swoją specyficzną lalką, do mieszkania wpadła pani Hudson. 

– Sherlock! O, widzę, że Sheryl jeszcze u ciebie. Wspaniale! Przyniosłam jej coś do jedzenia – oznajmiła radośnie i natychmiast podbiegła pogłaskać dziewczynkę po głowie. 

– Nie jestem twoją gospodynią, Sherlock. To już ostatni raz, Sherlock. Nie jestem tu od gotowania i robienia zakupów, Sherlock – wymamrotał pod nosem detektyw, patrząc z ukosa na panią Hudson. Nie, oczywiście, że nie był zazdrosny. To była irytacja. Niechęć. Rozdrażnienie. I nie. Żadne z powyższych nie było spowodowane zazdrością. Nie miało nic wspólnego z zazdrością. W ogóle nie był zazdrosny o to, że tej cholernej dziewczynce, której John złośliwie nie chciał dać na imię Sherlock, wszyscy nadskakiwali i zajmowali się nią, i wciskali mu pod opiekę, podczas gdy ona była taka beznadziejnie głupia i nawet nie umiała mówić, i korzystać z ubikacji, i w nocy sikała do łóżka, łóżka, które teraz stało w _jego_ pokoju i zastawiało widok na _jego_ kuchnię i nikt już nie pamiętał o nim, nikt mu nie przynosił niczego do jedzenia, pewnie, niech umrze z głodu, najlepiej, po co komu on, w końcu jest tylko durną nianią, kogo obchodzą cholerne nianie, nianie są nikim, a… 

– Pani Hudson? Pani coś mówiła? – Natarczywe spojrzenie pani Hudson zmusiło Sherlocka do powrotu do rzeczywistości. 

– Tak, przyniosłam… 

– Ach, tak. Jedzenie dla małej. Ona jest na diecie. 

Pani Hudson uniosła brwi w niedowierzaniu. 

– Sherlock, Sheryl nie ma nawet dwóch lat, to jeszcze… 

– Tak, wiem – przerwał niecierpliwie detektyw, nie chcąc przyznać, że też był zaskoczony. – Widocznie zaczynają coraz wcześniej. Niczego nie je. 

– Ale dwulatki nie bywają na diecie… 

– Pani Hudson, rozumiem, że pani powstała wyłącznie z genów recesywnych, ale czy to uniemożliwia pani przyswojenie nawet jednego zdania? Ona. Jest. Na. Diecie. 

Pani Hudson obrzuciła Sherlocka spojrzeniem sugerującym, że przynajmniej jej oczy miały coś wspólnego z genami dominującymi, i uklękła przy dziewczynce, która aktualnie zajmowała się kołysaniem czaszki do snu. 

– Och, to miło, że dajesz jej swoje zabawki – skomentowała z czułością. – Sheryl, kochanie, jesteś głodna? 

– Siejij głodna. Tak. Ce jeść – odparła mała, na potwierdzenie wskazując paluszkiem otwartą buzię. 

– To zaraz coś przygotujemy, tak? Poczekaj chwileczkę. Sherlock? 

– Nie głodzę jej! – Sherlock ugiął się pod oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem pani Hudson. – Częstowałem ją wszystkim, niczego nie chciała! 

– Częstowałeś… - wyszeptała ze zgrozą pani Hudson – Wołowina na ostro? Sushi? – wymieniała, przerzucając walające się po stole opakowania po mrożonkach i jedzeniu na wynos. – Krewetki i małże? Sherlock, bój się Boga… Przecież ona jest za mała na takie potrawy! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ona od dwóch dni nic nie jadła? 

Mężczyzna z obrażoną miną odwrócił się do okna i założył ręce na piersiach. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że ona nie lubi chińszczyzny i owoców morza? Mogła przecież powiedzieć, że chce jeść. To nie była jego wina, że... _Że siedziałeś cały czas z słuchawkami lub stoperami w uszach?_ – dokończył pytanie głos Watsona. _A czyja?_

– To przez nią. Gdyby wciąż nie krzyczała, nie byłoby problemu.

– Dlaczego nigdy nie mówisz do niej po imieniu? – spytała pani Hudson, przygotowując jakąś okropnie wyglądającą papkę, którą wzbudzała żywe zainteresowanie Sheryl. – Przecież Sheryl to takie ładne imię… Prawda, Sheryl? 

– Może dlatego, że wszyscy używają go co średnio co piętnaście sekund – wycedził Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nawet ona, chociaż nie potrafi tego zrobić poprawnie. 

– To dlaczego jej nie nauczysz? 

Sherlock oparł się o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Tak… Właściwie dlaczego jej nie nauczy? Mógłby… Rzeczywiście mógłby ją nauczyć imienia. Prawdziwego imienia. Uśmiechnął się lekko do swoich myśli. Tak, zdecydowanie się tym zajmie. 

Pogrążony w marzeniach nie zauważył, że pani Hudson nakarmiła już Sheryl i zbierała się do wyjścia. 

– Sherlock? 

– Hm? – mruknął detektyw, otwierając jedno oko. 

– Nocnik opróżnia się po każdym użyciu. Inaczej… Cóż… Miłego sprzątania łazienki. 

***

Sherlock wyciągnął się na ławce i obrzucił niechętnym spojrzeniem siedlisko głupoty, za które uznawał plac zabaw. No bo jak inaczej miał myśleć, kiedy z każdej strony dobiegały go okrzyki świadczące o braku rozumu ich autorów? I żeby to jeszcze chodziło wyłącznie o dzieci… Ale skądże! Kiedy Charlie krzyczał, że chce lecieć do nieba, mamusia klepała synka po główce i posłusznie zaczynała mocniej bujać go na huśtawce. Kiedy Jessie podawała tatusiowi bezkształtną paćkę, tatuś przytulał córeczkę i dziękował jej za pysznego pączka. Sherlock uznał, że gdyby był tylko odrobinę bardziej tępy, zjadłby tę mieszaninę piachu i błota. 

– Na zjeździajnię – zażądała Sheryl, kiedy opuściła piaskownicę ku wyraźnemu żalowi amatorki zabaw kulinarnych. 

– Całym zdaniem. 

– Siejjok ce na zjeździajnię – poprawiła się dziewczynka i pociągnęła Sherlocka za rękę. 

Mężczyzna zanotował w pamięci, że muszą popracować nad gramatyką, inaczej wstyd będzie się z nią pokazać, ale z zadowoleniem przyjął zmianę imienia. _Nawet nie było tak trudno jej tego nauczyć_ , pomyślał. Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie wytłumaczy Johnowi, w jaki sposób tego dokonał. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że czerpanie z metod tresowania psów i częstowanie małej czekoladowym cukierkiem za każde nazwanie się Sherlockiem nie znalazłoby w jego oczach uznania. John jednak czasami bywał zbyt… zbyt ludzki. 

– Ziuuu! – krzyknęła Sheryl z radością podczas zjazdu. – Jeście! 

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. 

– Siejjok jedzie na najtach, patś! 

– Nie masz nart – oznajmił sucho Holmes, patrząc na ślizgającą się na stojąco dziewczynkę. 

– Siejjok ma najty! Patś! 

– Patrzę cały czas. Nadal nie widzę nart. 

– Och, dlaczego pan jej psuje zabawę? – wtrąciła się jakaś kobieta. – To dobrze, że dziecko rozwija wyobraźnię. 

– Jeżeli pani chce wychowywać niedorozwinięte umysłowo kaleki, to proszę ograniczyć się do własnego potomstwa. I tak nie powinna mieć pani problemu z wyborem – zadrwił, obejmując spojrzeniem kręcącą się wokół kobiety gromadkę dzieci. 

Jego rozmówczyni jednak, zamiast zarumienić się, spuścić wzrok i przeprosić postawą za swoje karygodne istnienie, wzięła się pod boki i dumnie uniosła głowę. 

– Oczywiście – oznajmiła z chłodnym rozbawieniem. – A pan niech zainwestuje w pieluchy, jeżeli pańskie intelektualne metody wychowywania dzieci nie obejmują sygnalizowania potrzeb fizjologicznych – dodała, wskazując ręką na zmoczoną spódniczkę Sheryl. 

Sherlock zacisnął wargi. _Czyli to o to chodziło, kiedy mała pytała, gdzie jest nocnik na placu zabaw._ _I najwidoczniej moja odpowiedź „nigdzie” nie była tak do końca właściwa, mimo że oczywiście poprawna._ Westchnął. Zajmowanie się dziećmi było tak beznadziejnie pozbawione wszelkiej logiki i sensu. Nic dziwnego, że najczęściej ilość potomstwa była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do wysokości IQ. Ostatecznie on wcale nie miał dzieci, a to musiało o czymś świadczyć. 

*** 

Sherlock pochylał się nad zamordowaną kobietą, kiedy usłyszał pełen radości pisk. 

– Siejjok! Wujek Siejjok! 

– Cześć. Mycroft, prowadzę sprawę, mógłbyś ją… 

– Obawiam się, że nie – przerwał mu gładko starszy brat. 

– Nie sądzisz, że miejsce zbrodni to nie najlepsze miejsce dla dziecka? – warknął Sherlock rozeźlony zarówno tym, że mu przeszkodzono, jak i spokojem Mycrofta. 

– Być może. Jednak ty nie miałeś skrupułów, gdy zostawiałeś ją u mnie raczkującą po stole podczas ważnego spotkania z premierem – rzucił Mycroft z zadowolonym uśmiechem. 

– Ona chodzi, nie – raczkuje. 

– Najwyraźniej uznała, że na czworakach ma lepszy dostęp do wszystkich dokumentów, które świetnie nadawały się do podarcia, wepchnięcia do ust i przeżucia! A także do kawy, która fantastycznie zalała wszystko, co udało nam się zabrać z zasięgu Sherlock. 

Sherlock zauważył z uśmiechem, że udało mu się wyprowadzić brata z równowagi. I, oczywiście, że ten – wbrew swoim początkowym zapewnieniom – podłapał nazywanie dziewczynki nowym imieniem. 

– Trzeba było poprosić Antheę, by się nią zajęła. 

– Trzeba było poprosić Molly, by cię dziś zastąpiła – odparował Mycroft. – Twoja kolej. Miłej zabawy. 

Sherlock westchnął i spojrzał na małą, która aktualnie zajmowała się przetrzepywaniem torebki denatki. Wzruszył ramionami. I tak dowiedział się już wszystkiego. Morderca był praworęcznym mężczyzną, brunetem, wynajętym najprawdopodobniej przez kogoś, kogo zamordowana szantażowała. Niewiele, ale i tak zaskoczył tym Lestrade’a. 

– A motyw? – spytał policjant. 

– Już mówiłem, szantaż – mruknął Sherlock. Doprawdy, przyzwyczaił się, że Lestrade nie umie myśleć samodzielnie, ale żeby jeszcze nie rozumiał, co się do niego mówi? 

– Nie, dokładniej. Albo raczej – co o tym świadczy? 

– Ofiara pracowała jako bibliotekarka i była osobą samotną, co oznaczało, że nie miała zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Mimo to nosiła dobrej jakości ubrania, miała torebkę z najnowszej kolekcji Prady, jeden z droższych tabletów i telefonów. Z tabletu ktoś wyjął kartę pamięci. W torebce znajduje się zatyczka od długopisu doczepianego do notesu. Samego notesu również brak. Oczywiste, że ktoś zamordował tę kobietę i usunął wszelkie informacje na temat swój lub zleceniodawcy. Ubrania i tablet sugerują, że miała dodatkowe źródło dochodów. Łącząc to z zabójstwem i kasowaniem informacji, wychodzi szantaż. Ewentualnie posiadanie jakichś wiadomości, które nie powinny wypłynąć, ale to nie rozwiązuje kwestii jej dochodów. Musiała wcześniej wykorzystać swoją wiedzę, biorąc pieniądze za milczenie. Pierwszy raz prawdopodobnie około trzech miesięcy temu. 

– Trzech miesięcy? 

– Historia przeglądarki na tablecie zaczyna się trzy miesiące wcześniej. Podobnie jak pierwsze wykonane połączenia z jej telefonu. Ubrania były kupowane w różnym czasie, jednak te, które są lepszej jakości, nie mają więcej jak trzy miesiące. Z kolei jej skarpetki, które można dostać na każdym bazarze, wyglądają na o wiele starsze, tak samo jak podkoszulek i stanik. Denatka trzy miesiące temu otrzymała spory przypływ gotówki i zaczęła wymieniać powoli swoje rzeczy, zaczynając od tych najbardziej widocznych – oznajmił osłupiałemu Lestrade’owi. – Przepytaj jej podsłuchujących pod drzwiami współpracowników, z naciskiem na tych, którzy mieli dobrze zarabiających małżonków. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, tylko wezmę małą – zakończył, biorąc Sheryl za rękę i wyprowadzając na korytarz. Nakazał jej zostać na miejscu i wrócił do Lestrade’a. 

*** 

Dwie godziny później Sherlock miotał się po całej bibliotece. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć dziewczynki. Nie było żadnych śladów, po prostu zniknęła _. Nie, nie mogła zniknąć_ , upomniał się w myślach. _Ludzie nie znikają, niezależnie od tego, jak mali i głupi by byli._ Starając się nie myśleć o możliwej reakcji Johna na „słuchaj, a właściwie to nie chciałbyś może innego dziecka?”, zadzwonił do Mycrofta. 

– Jakim cudem zgubiłeś małą dziewczynkę? 

– Nie zgubiłem – warknął Sherlock. – Kazałem jej zostać, a ona gdzieś poszła. Myślałem, że do ciebie. Skoro jej tam nie ma, to mogła wrócić na Baker Street do pani Hudson. Lubi ją i… 

– Ona nie doszłaby na Baker Street, geniuszu. Nie ma nawet dwóch lat, jest za mała. 

– To wzięła taksówkę i pojechała, Jezu, co za różnica!

– Sherlocku, wiesz, to jest całkiem zabawne. Podobasz mi się w takiej mój-intelekt-zatrzymał-się-w-okolicach-Rowu-Mariańskiego wersji. Normalne dwuletnie dziewczynki nie biorą taksówek i nie jeżdżą po Londynie. A ona jest całkiem normalną dwuletnią dziewczynką. Niestety. 

– A John mówił, żeby nie zakładać najgorszego… - mruknął bezmyślnie Sherlock, skupiając się już na możliwych miejscach pobytu małej. W końcu znalezienie jej nie powinno być trudne. Nie mogła odejść daleko na tych swoich krótkich nóżkach, a skoro nie umiała wziąć taksówki… tym lepiej. 

– Nie nadajesz się do niczego – oznajmił z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie Mycroft. – Czekaj, przyjadę. 

Sherlock rozłączył się bez słowa i zaczął wypytywać wszystkich obecnych o dziewczynkę. Na jego nieszczęście, większość przesłuchiwanych rozeszła się już do domu, a z pozostałych nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na dziecko. Holmes zmarszczył brwi. Coś tu nie grało. _Dwuletnie dziewczynki nie chodzą i nie jeżdżą same. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na dziecko. Dwuletnie dziewczynki nie…_ Sherlock opadł na krzesło i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na wychodzące dziecko, bo dziecko nie wyszło samo. Ktoś jej towarzyszył. I też nie zwrócił niczyjej uwagi. _Myśl, myśl!_ _W bibliotece zostali tylko pracownicy, którzy byli przesłuchiwani. Jeżeli nikogo nie zainteresował jeden z nich wychodzący z dzieckiem, to znaczy, że albo wszyscy są w zmowie, albo porywacz często przyprowadzał tu swoje dziecko. Wystarczająco często, by wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do jego widoku z dzieckiem, niewystarczająco, by rozpoznali, że to inne dziecko. Pierwsza opcja odpada. Więc druga… Druga._

– Uwaga! Wszyscy razem proszeni ponownie do sali przesłuchań. Powtarzam, wszyscy obecni proszeni do sali przesłuchań. Natychmiast! – krzyknął i wbiegł do pokoju, z którego Lestrade zrobił tymczasowe biuro. 

– Co się stało? Coś nowego? 

– Tak. Nie. Nie wiem, gdzie jest Sherlock. 

Lestrade obrzucił detektywa zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. 

– Emm… co? 

– No naprawdę… Czy twój iloraz inteligencji opada wraz z wiekiem? Nie wiem, gdzie jest Sherlock. Nie przeszkadzaj chociaż, jeśli nie potrafisz pomóc! 

– Och… hm… gdzie Sherlock… e… tak, oczywiście – wymamrotał policjant, zerkając na mężczyznę z coraz wyraźniejszym przestrachem, po czym wymknął się z pomieszczenia. – On w końcu zwariował – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Donovan, która czekała na korytarzu. – Mówi, że zaginął Sherlock. 

*** 

Sherlock wydeptywał ścieżkę między lodówką a oknem salonu. Musiał przyznać, że bał się o dziewczynkę i już nawet nie chodziło tylko o potencjalną reakcję Johna i Mary. Pozwoliłby małej na zrobienie bloku rysunkowego z kolejnego wykresu przedstawiającego działalność londyńskiego półświatka, karmiłby ją tymi paskudnymi papkami, a nawet huśtałby do nieba i udawał, że z przyjemnością zjada piaskowe pączki. A _to_ musiało już o czymś świadczyć. 

– Może przestaniesz zachowywać się jak zmartwiona kwoka i zaczniesz myśleć? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem rozparty na kanapie Mycroft. – Czego ci brakuje? 

– Samotności – odparł natychmiast Sherlock. 

Mycroft westchnął teatralnie i oparł policzek o splecione dłonie. 

– Nie rób z siebie większego idioty niż zazwyczaj, dobrze? Czego się dowiedziałeś? 

Sherlock przystanął i skinął głową, jakby bardziej do siebie niż do brata. 

– Tatiana Ipatov, sprzątaczka, troje dzieci. Jako jedyna z pracowników przyprowadza najmłodsze do biblioteki. Jest samotna i nie ma z kim go zostawić. Nie stać jej na przedszkole. 

– A problem w czym? 

– W tym, że nie stać jej na przedszkole – odpowiedział Sherlock takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. – Zabójca był mężczyzną. Zleceniodawca musiał mieć pieniądze, by płacić za milczenie. Nikt inny nie miał powodu, by przerywać śledztwo porwaniem. Tatiana nie pasuje do żadnej z kategorii. 

Mycroft zamyślił się. 

– Nie bierzesz pod uwagę tego, że to ktoś niezwiązany z tą sprawą? Znalazłoby się sporo osób chcących się zemścić. 

– Wątpię. Gdyby ktoś to planował, to nie mógł przewidzieć, że akurat dzisiaj w bibliotece znajdą zwłoki, że ja się tam pojawię i że ty podrzucisz mi Sherlock. Poza tym kto wybiera na miejsce porwania budynek, w którym kręci się pełno policji? 

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał z zadumą w okno. Sherlock wrócił do wydeptywania ścieżki. Musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł jednak ot tak wkroczyć do mieszkania Tatiany. Jeśli to nie ona stała za porwaniem, nie miał powodu. Jeśli to ona – nie działała sama i znała jego wygląd. Idąc tam bez rozeznania w sytuacji, zaszkodziłby tylko małej. 

– Sherlock, przyniosłam ci pampersy! – Okrzyk pani Hudson wyrwał obu mężczyzn z zamyślenia. 

– To chyba nie jego rozmiar – mruknął Mycroft z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Chociaż jest w takim stanie, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby były mu potrzebne. 

– Och, nie, to dla Sheryl – wyjaśniła kobieta z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. – Jeszcze jej nie znaleźliście? 

– Nie, schowała się pod stołem – prychnął Sherlock. – Razem z Tatianą, trupem i tajemniczym pomocnikiem pracującym charytatywnie. 

– Sherlock – napomniała łagodnie pani Hudson, przeciągając z lubością „o”. – Idźcie jej poszukać. Inaczej się nie znajdzie. 

– Rzeczywiście, pani rady są bezcenne – rzucił z ironią Mycroft, ale kobieta nie wyglądała na obrażoną. Przeciwnie, rozsiadła się w fotelu i zaczęła opowiadać: 

– Wiecie, a ja znałam jedną Tatianę. Taka dobra dziewczyna to była, taka młodziutka. Za to jej brat – niezłe ziółko! Wplątał się w jakieś szemrane towarzystwo, mówili, że to rosyjska mafia, ale… 

– Brat?! – Sherlock gwałtownie odwrócił się w miejscu. – Powiedziała pani, że ona miała brata?! 

Pani Hudson spojrzała na Sherlocka z zaskoczeniem. 

– Dalej ma, jak sądzę, ale nie byli blisko związani. Ona ciężko pracowała, żeby mieć za co żyć, a on wybrał inną drogę. Myślisz, że to on porwał Sheryl? 

Sherlock skinął głową z roztargnieniem. Wszystko się układało, oczywiście jeśli Tatiana z biblioteki jest Tatianą pani Hudson. Jeżeli ofiara szantażowała tę Ipatov, ta mogła poprosić brata o pomoc. On miał pieniądze na opłacenie milczenia i – jeśli rzeczywiście był członkiem rosyjskiej mafii – morderstwo nie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Dziecka też z łatwością mógłby się pozbyć… 

– O nie! – Oburzony głos pani Hudson uświadomił Sherlockowi, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na głos. – Nie zostawisz tam Sheryl! Wiem, że jest córką Johna i przypomina ci o nim, ale pora się z tym pogodzić! 

Mycroft spojrzał na kobietę z nagłym zainteresowaniem. 

– Pani Hudson – wycedził Sherlock. – Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie jestem gejem? Niech pani stąd wyjdzie i pozwoli nam pracować. 

– No ja wiem, że John ożenił się z Mary, ale to nie znaczy, że ty… 

– Ja. Nie. Jestem gejem! – warknął Sherlock, na co Mycroftowi ledwo udało się powstrzymać śmiech. – I nigdy nie byłem z Johnem! Jest moim przyjacielem! 

– Wiem, wiem, teraz są te różne friends with benefits i inne takie, nie myśl sobie, że ja głupia jestem – odparła pani Hudson pobłażliwie. – Ale Sheryl to się trzeba zająć, dobrze? 

Sherlock ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

– Więc niech się pani zajmie. Gdzieś daleko. I pozwoli nam na to samo. 

Pani Hudson spojrzała ze współczuciem na swojego lokatora. _To takie słodkie,_ pomyślała. _Tyle cierpieć po rozstaniu… Muszę mu jakoś pomóc_ , postanowiła i z zaciętą miną wymaszerowała z pokoju.

Gdy Sherlock usłyszał szczęk zamka przy drzwiach wyjściowych, podniósł wzrok na brata. 

– Żeby tylko mieć pewność, że to ta sama kobieta, o której ona mówiła – westchnął ciężko. 

Mycroft uniósł brew. 

– A istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego nie spytałeś pani Hudson o nazwisko jej Tatiany? 

Sherlock jęknął cicho i opadł na fotel. 

*** 

Godzinę później Sherlock w przebraniu kloszarda grzebał w śmietniku znajdującym się naprzeciwko obskurnego budynku. Tatiana mieszkała na parterze; miał nadzieję, że prędzej czy później uda mu się zaobserwować coś, co rozwiałoby jego wątpliwości względem tożsamości porywacza. _I lepiej, żeby to było prędzej_ , pomyślał, odrzucając z obrzydzeniem kawałek spleśniałego sera, który przykleił mu się do rękawiczki. 

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe. 

– No ja od początku wiedziałam, że ty byś tego nie zrobił, ale musiałam się upewnić. 

Sherlock zbladł i kucnął za koszami na śmieci. Głos pani Hudson! A jeżeli słyszał głos pani Hudson, to również ciało pani Hudson znajdowało się w środku, wydedukował zgrabnie mimo chwilowego paraliżu mięśni. Niedobrze. Ciało pani Hudson było raczej podatne na zranienia. 

– No tak, nie miej mi za złe, Denis… 

Sherlock przełknął ślinę. Miał teraz pewność, że to oni porwali dziewczynkę. Jednak nie było najgorzej. Na razie mała powinna być bezpieczna, skoro ten człowiek wypuszczał panią Hudson. Widocznie nie odkryła obecności nadprogramowego dziecka w domu, więc nie mieli powodów do obaw. 

– Oczywiście, że nie – odezwał się uspokajającym tonem mężczyzna nazwany Denisem. – Tylko niech pani przekaże to temu swojemu Sherlockowi. Żeby nie marno… 

– Ciocia! Ciocia! 

– Do środka! – wrzasnął Denis, błyskawicznie wyciągając pistolet i wbijając go w bok kobiety. 

Zanim Sherlock zdążył zareagować, pani Hudson została wciągnięta do wnętrza budynku. Pozostało mu czekać na kolejną okazję. 

Zdążyło się ściemnić do czasu, kiedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Trzy sylwetki. W nikłym świetle latarni Sherlock rozpoznał w nich swoją podopieczną, panią Hudson i Ipatova. Mężczyzna popychał porwane w kierunku samochodu zaparkowanego tuż obok kryjówki detektywa. 

Sherlock był rozdarty. Jeżeli spróbuje uratować jedną z nich, Denis strzeli i pewnie którąś zabije. Jeżeli nie zrobi niczego, Denis ucieknie i zabije obie. Nie, nie mógł tego tak zostawić. Musiał podjąć ryzyko. Gdy Ipatov celował w dziewczynkę, Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech, wyskoczył spomiędzy śmietników i pociągnął panią Hudson na ziemię. Ipatov bez namysłu wystrzelił. Przeraźliwy wrzask małej rozbrzmiewał w uszach Sherlocka, gdy rzucił się na Denisa, podcinając mu nogi. 

*** 

_– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ostatecznie poświęciłeś Sheryl, która została porwana przez twoją głupotę, na rzecz pani Hudson, która sama się w to wszystko wmieszała?!_

– Cóż, była dobrą gospodynią, a nie wiadomo, kto byłby następny… Wy jesteście młodzi, moglibyście mieć kolejne dziecko. 

*** 

Gdy tylko Sherlock obezwładnił Denisa, podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się uważnie. 

– Sherlock? Sherlock, nic ci nie jest? – zawołał z paniką w stronę dziewczynki, która wtulała się w ramiona pani Hudson. 

– Nie. Siejjok dobzie. Pójdziemy do domku? 

Sherlock przymknął oczy i z ulgą opadł na podłoże. Usłyszał dziwny trzask, ale nie przejął się nim. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny za swoje umiejętności obserwacji jak teraz. Gdyby nie dostrzegł, że Denis, celując w dziewczynkę, z przyzwyczajenia trzymał pistolet odrobinę za wysoko, by kula jej dosięgła… Wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało. Odetchnął głęboko i usłyszał jęk, a potem kolejny trzask. 

– Co… – zaczął niepewnie, spoglądając na panią Hudson. 

Kobieta wskazała na wykręcone do tyłu ramię Ipatova, które Sherlock przyciskał teraz całym ciężarem ciała do jego pleców. 

– Myślę, że złamałeś mu rękę. 

*** 

Sherlock trzymał w ramionach przysypiającą dziewczynkę i obserwował przez okno odjeżdżające wozy policyjne. Kiedy ostatnie migające światła zniknęły z jego pola widzenia, odwrócił się powoli do stojącej w głębi pokoju kobiety. 

– Proszę wyjaśnić – oznajmił bez cienia sympatii w głosie. Domyślał się, że wszystko było winą Denisa, wszystko poza samym porwaniem, jednak wciąż brakowało mu kilku elementów. 

– Ja… - zaczęła Tatiana nerwowo, wyłamując palce. – Ja nie chciałam. 

– Nie pytam o pani zachcianki, tylko o to, co się stało. Słucham. 

Kobieta spuściła wzrok i zaczęła cichym głosem swoją opowieść. Gdy zamilkła, Sherlock w zamyśleniu obrzucił trójkę dzieci śpiących na byle jakich posłaniach w małym, jednopokojowym mieszkaniu i wyszedł bez słowa. 

*** 

__

_– Siedziała za pomoc bratu w ucieczce po popełnieniu morderstwa. Nie wiedziała o tym, wmówił jej, że chce rozpocząć nowe życie. Nie przyznała się do tego, starając się o pracę w bibliotece. Ofiara dowiedziała się o tym i zaczęła ją szantażować. Tatiana wystraszyła się, bała się, że straci jedyne źródło utrzymania i poprosiła brata o pieniądze. Najpierw jej pomógł, ale gdy szantażystka ponowiła żądania, wziął sprawę w swoje ręce. Tatiana dowiedziała się o tym dopiero, gdy przyszła do pracy. Spodziewała się, że zostanie oskarżona o morderstwo i odbiorą jej dzieci. Spanikowała._

_– Nie wydałeś jej._

_– Nie, Mary, nie wydałem. Przysięgała, że zamierzała wypuścić waszą córkę. Porwanie miało tylko odwrócić uwagę… John? John?! Co ci jest? Mary, czy on… Mówił, że mała mu wszystko powiedziała! Co cię tak bawi?_

_– Och. Nic takiego. Bo wiesz… John miał na myśli jej imię. Powiedziała mu, że nazywa się Sherlock. Tylko tyle._


End file.
